


Тени на стене

by thett



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: Лио настаивал на том, чтобы сохранять видимость приличного общения. Гало вроде бы был не против сохранять видимость, но когда они выходили вдвоем из раздевалки, коллеги по бригаде отводили глаза
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 7





	Тени на стене

Лио Фотиа сидел на берегу озера и смотрел на воду. За его спиной плотной стеной подпирали звездное небо сосны. Лио облюбовал дальний берег не случайно: пусть от трассы вела длинная заросшая тропа, зато до укромного угла не добивал ветер, и здесь почти всегда было тепло и тихо.  
Лио приходил сюда, чтобы стать свидетелем чуда. У чуда не было расписания, только приметы. Оно выжидало, пока мысли Лио не успокоятся, пока его глаз не замылится о рябь волн в заводи; пока не замолчат деревья и не застынут редкие облака над горами. Тогда из темной глубины на поверхность всплывали розовые искры и сходились узорами, напоминающими по виду промарское пламя. Лио не знал, были они пламенем на самом деле, или это был обман зрения. Он вообще не задумывался о природе этого явления - в нем жила детская вера в то, что объяснение разрушит волшебство.  
От научного бункера не осталось и следа: горный парк объявили заповедником, котлован залили водой, запустили рыб и посадили кувшинки. Впервые Лио пришел сюда, чтобы отыскать ответ на вопрос, который озадачивал его с того самого дня, когда с рук впервые сорвалось пламя. Он опоздал. Если на месте взорванной владельцем лаборатории и оставалось что-то представляющее ценность, правительство умело замело все следы. Теперь здесь разлилось озеро, в котором жила память о пламени.  
Этого оказалось достаточно.  
Далеко позади хрустнула ветка. Гало Тимос пробирался сквозь валежник подобно медведю, не скрываясь и обозначая свое появление за километр. Пятью минутами позже он вывалился на берег, выпутывая из волос сосновые иголки и потрясая спортивной сумкой.  
\- Вот ты где, - сказал Гало, - я тебя везде ищу. Замерз?  
Лио неопределенно пожал плечами. Он не вел счет времени, проведенному в созерцании, но окоченевшие пальцы и застывшая в камень спина говорили за него. Гало сделал верные выводы, извлек из сумки плед, раскинул на песке. Лио пересел к нему поближе, согреваясь о рельефный бок, по случаю ночи обтянутый толстовкой.  
\- Опять по пламени своему тоскуешь, - со знанием дела поставил диагноз Гало.  
\- С пламенем мерзнуть не приходилось, - не стал отпираться Лио.  
Ладонь Гало пробралась под косуху и принялась растирать спину Лио. Пальцы надавливали метко и больно, проминая мышцы, разгоняя по венам кровь.  
\- Ты свисти, если что, - обозначил намек Гало, - я согрею.  
“Я соскучился”, - перевел Лио. Гало не следовал за ним по пятам, предоставляя столько свободы, сколько требовалось; Лио не знал деталей того, как Гало удалось найти его в уединенном убежище, и знать не хотел. Браслеты-маячки - это прошлый век. Нынешние тюремщики пользуются ДНК-маркерами, сеть военных спутников раскинулась на орбите, карта местонахождения Опаленных обновляется в реальном времени. От них не спрятаться, не скрыться. Посещая комитет по амнистии, Лио каждый раз сталкивался с завуалированным, тщательно замаскированным вежливостью чувством угрозы. Оно было для него в новинку. Раньше никто не мог ему угрожать.  
Появление Гало не значило угрозы. Подвох крылся в его окутывающем внимании, мягком, громком. Пользуясь формальным статусом поручителя, Гало окружал Лио комфортом, исподволь убеждая, что ему можно доверять. Сначала - собственная кружка на его тесной кухне, где Лио засиживался допоздна. Потом закрепленный за ним шкафчик в раздевалке пожарной бригады, куда Лио приходил на отработку условного срока. Шлем для байка, разукрашенный в тигровую полоску (смешная шутка, Гало). Потом - кровать в его доме, узкое спальное место, принадлежащее только Лио. Чтобы было куда уползать зализывать укусы и царапины, когда стало понятно, что все не на один раз, а куда серьезнее.  
Лио сложил губы и тоненько свистнул. Он только осваивал эту науку, - как-то не доводилось раньше, - и свист получился слабым, едва отличающимся от вздоха. Гало на этот вздох вскинулся, притиснул к себе покрепче. Он заводился восхитительно быстро, но безбожно подвисал, когда Лио брал на себя инициативу. Лио нравилось этим пользоваться.  
Он провел на берегу два часа, но пламя из глубины не приходило, и в груди было пусто.  
Лио перекинул ногу через крепкое бедро, скомкал в руках серую толстовку и взял на себя честь первого за вечер поцелуя. Губы у Гало были предсказуемо холодные, твердые, нахально изгибающиеся в улыбке - греть их своим дыханием, а после кусать было одно удовольствие. Гало представлял опасность: в его присутствии у Лио на загривке волосы вставали дыбом, от его случайных прикосновений пробивало дрожью; от неслучайных - тем более. Посиделки на кухне Гало уже на третий вечер кончились тем, что они разломали хлипкий стол. Дальше было только хуже.  
Лио настаивал на том, чтобы сохранять видимость приличного общения. Гало вроде бы был не против сохранять видимость, но когда они выходили вдвоем из раздевалки, коллеги по бригаде отводили глаза. Лио сменил рубашки с пышными воланами на водолазки под горлышко, и вовсе не из соображений пожарной безопасности. Его шею можно было снимать для полицейской хроники. “Конченые”, - метко охарактеризовала их поведение Лючия Фекс. Видимость приличного общения продержалась недолго.  
\- Ты хорошо прячешься, - поделился наблюдением Гало в промежутках между короткими поцелуями, - но ведь я тебя все равно найду.  
\- Всегда находишь, - подтвердил Лио, сражаясь с водолазкой. Извлечь из нее голову, не превратив прическу в пушистый шар, было затруднительно.  
Гало просунул под водолазку ладони, расширяя горловину, и Лио с облегчением выскользнул из синтетической тряпки.  
\- Хочешь расскажу, как я догадался, что ты здесь? - предложил Гало.  
Условия амнистии. ДНК-маркеры. Карта с красными точками.  
\- Жажду услышать, - согласился Лио, перекладывая его руку к себе на ширинку.  
Гало не торопился с ответом: выгладил языком шею, оставил новую метку в яремной впадине и тщательно, без спешки занялся сосками. Чувство покинутости и экзистенциального одиночества стремительно отходило на задний план, сменяясь пыльной дымкой. Лио достаточно было брошенного вскользь взгляда, чтобы поплыть; в руках Гало он таял снегом и превращался в весну.  
\- Я тоже сюда приходил, - Гало наконец отлип от груди.  
Слюна высыхала, холодя кожу, но Гало растирал ее пальцами, царапал и мял, что критически уменьшало шансы Лио воспринять информацию. Лио приложил усилие.  
\- Да неужели, - выдохнул он, - до или после того, как здесь было озеро?  
\- Во время. Раньше оно было ледяным. Помнишь, мы с тобой туда упали.  
Тот полет запомнился Лио ошеломляющим чувством ярости. Ни на кого и никогда он не злился так, как тогда на Гало. Это была хорошая, конструктивная злость.  
\- Помню, - сказал Лио и навалился сверху, роняя Гало на плед.  
Гало инертно растянулся под ним. Лио потерся о него бедрами, расстегнул молнию на толстовке. Под толстовкой ничего не было. Дай Гало волю, он бы голым по улице ходил. Трудно сказать, что тогда случилось бы с Лио. Они срослись бы в единое целое - потому что видя перед собой его обнаженный торс, Лио испытывал всепоглощающее желание трогать его, не отнимая рук.  
Но Лио практиковал дисциплину и самоконтроль. Он положил обе ладони на ключичные мышцы, касаясь кончиками пальцев, и повел вниз. Гало крупно вздрогнул. На скульптурно вылепленном животе билась вена.  
\- И что же ты делал, приходя сюда, когда здесь было ледяное озеро? - поинтересовался Лио, кружа по животу и иногда попадая пальцем под резинку спортивных брюк.  
Гало завис, сияя на Лио широко распахнутыми невразумительными глазами - словно смотрел на что-то драгоценное. Лио вздохнул, наклонился к нему, целуя мягко и сладко, неглубоко; отпустил с оттяжкой губу.  
\- Долбил, - с мукой в голосе заключил Гало.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Лед я долбил. Киркой. На пять метров продолбил, думал до воды добраться. Лио, я больше не могу, давай уже потрахаемся.  
Лио давно перестал разгадывать загадку, как можно хотеть такого придурка, и взялся за вторую часть проблемы - как сделать так, чтобы его не хотеть (хотя бы иногда). Получалось с переменным успехом: сейчас, например, не особо.  
Он просунул руку под пояс натянувшихся мягких брюк и нащупал член. Белья Гало тоже не носил. Он был прирожденным нудистом, гением эксгибиционизма. Даже в их первую встречу высовывался из костюма, - голый по пояс, конечно же, - чтобы выстрелить в Мейса и Геру из ледовой пушки, беззащитный, пылкий, живой. Почему это так заводило? Возможно, потому что Лио так не умел и предпочитал быть застегнутым на все пуговицы и молнии. Возможно, ему просто нравились накачанные мужские торсы.  
Худший вариант: ему нравился прицельно Гало Тимос.  
Если подумать, секс на берегу озера вписывался в картину эксгибиционизма идеально. Думать об этом Лио сейчас не хотелось.  
\- В сумке, - подал голос Гало, - я с тренировки. Там есть крем.  
Не прекращая ему надрачивать, Лио подтянул к себе сумку. В боковом кармане имелось два флакона. Разглядывать надписи в темноте он счел ниже своего достоинства.  
\- Который?  
\- Один - гель для душа, второй - крем детский. С пингвинятами. От магнезии руки сохнут.  
\- С пингвинятами, - повторил Лио.  
Нежность накинула ему на шею петлю и медленно затягивала. Лио ослабил шнуровку и сковырнул пяткой о пятку сапоги, выскользнул из брюк с отточенной грацией; небрежно дернул треники с Гало. Те застряли на лодыжках, но никто не обратил на это внимания. Из первого откупоренного им бутылька пахло морской солью и лимонной травой. “Это гель”. Из второго ничем не пахло. “Это крем. С пингвинятами”.  
Лио щедро выдавил крем, растер по ладоням. Правой прошелся между ягодиц, залезая в задницу, левой обмазал член Гало. Гало дышал быстро, неглубоко.  
\- У настоящего пожарника всегда есть с собой крем, да?  
\- Пожарник - это тот, кого из пожара вытаскивают. А я пожарный, - постоял за профессиональную честь Гало.  
“Да тебя из этого пожара за шкирку не вытащишь”, - подумал Лио и опустился на него - без лишних прелюдий и без слов, закусив губу, чтобы не выдать позорного неровного вздоха. Не удержался от шутки, когда слегка отпустило:  
\- Жги, пожарный.  
Гало глубоко вдохнул. Придержал Лио за талию, усаживая до конца, так что ягодицы прижались к бедрам. И замер.  
\- Что? - не понял Лио.  
Он не отследил движения, когда безупречно тренированный кадр, заслуженно гордящийся своей физической формой, пригнул его к себе и перевернул, укладывая на нагретое место.  
\- У меня есть идея, - сказал Гало, - что если мы попробуем сделать вот так?  
И - на контрасте с недавней молниеносной атакой - неловко-медлительно собрал ладони Лио и прижал к груди.  
\- Что это значит? - хрипло уточнил Лио. Во рту у него пересохло.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты кончил без рук. Только от меня.  
Пересохший рот мгновенно наполнился слюной.  
\- Тебе придется постараться, - предупредил Лио, зная, что это звучит как обещание.  
\- А я всегда готов, - сверкнул улыбкой Гало, роняя сердце Лио с непомерной высоты.  
Он взял Лио под поясницу - в его больших широких ладонях Лио чувствовал себя как в колыбели - и смело приступил к реализации амбициозного проекта. Такого они еще не пробовали; вернее, пробовали, но в иной конфигурации. Лио на секунду замер, припоминая как наяву изломанные гримасой брови Гало и его бессильное хныканье; как долго он метался, как прогибался под Лио, растягивая удовольствие, растягиваясь до предела. Как он кончал, стискивая кулаки в хватке Лио, запрокинув голову и подставляя зубам беззащитное горло. Сколько же он щеголял засосами потом…  
\- Посмотри на меня, - попросил Гало, рывком возвращая в здесь и сейчас.  
Что-то в его голосе заставило Лио открыть глаза, и он оцепенел. Над головой Гало расцветало гало - алым, пурпурным, золотым, оттенками всего, чего Лио так не хватало. Лио тосковал по пламени, тосковал тихо, бездеятельно и страшно. Он приходил сюда, чтобы хотя бы в своих воспоминаниях снова стать тем, кем был когда-то: всесильным, всемогущим и цельным.  
Чтобы понять, почему пламя случилось именно с ним.  
Огоньки скакали по плечам Гало, прыгали с переносицы на висок, целовали его в губы. Лио смотрел, не отрывая взгляда. Было это обманом зрения или каверзой его истощенного ума - не суть важно; важным было то, что он жаждал пламени, и пламя было с Гало, было на его стороне.  
Горло пережало спазмом. Дыхание давалось через силу; Лио душило благоговением и болезненным удовольствием, вдохи цеплялись за каждое ребро и опускались в живот, обратно вылетали стонами. Разомкнутые губы пересохли, Гало смотрел на них как привороженный, а потом, решив какой-то интеграл в уме (дважды два равно четыре, Гало), наклонился к Лио и обвел их языком.  
В результате этого действия что-то сжалось в животе и резануло добела, и Лио застонал - громко, открыто - прямо ему в рот. Гало сожрал стон, жадными толчками выпрашивая еще, и Лио дал ему еще, щедро отсыпал звонкую россыпь разномастных звуков. Трахаться в обнимку было удобнее: сразу стало понятно, куда деть руки, Лио уцепился за спину и вонзил когти в податливую плоть. Раздвинул ноги шире, чтобы кое-как вместить накрывающую его массивную фигуру. Гало работал бедрами, старательно распыляя Лио на атомы, и чуть ли не пыхтел от усердия. Процесс удовлетворения себя при помощи Гало всегда зачаровывал, но здесь и сейчас Лио открывал в нем новые смыслы, адские бездны и райские кущи. Как будто он снова был чем-то большим, чем одно. Как будто Гало - его безраздельное внимание, его язык во рту Лио и член в его заднице - делал его наполненным.  
Его выдержанная гремучая ласка сминала Лио в комок обнаженных нервов и ставила на лопатки. По бедрам гуляла дрожь, назойливая тяжесть копилась в животе и, не находя выхода, стреляла разрывными в руки - ослабевшие, и в ноги - сведенные судорогой, и, конечно же, Гало выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы уставиться на Лио с искренней заботой и задать сокровенный вопрос:  
\- Тебе хорошо?  
Что же, Лио с самого начала знал, что с ним будет непросто.  
\- Пшшш-мм-ффааах, - выдавил Лио.  
\- “Пошел на хуй”, - перевел догадливый Гало, - не хочу тебя шокировать, но знаешь…  
“Просто заткнись, - с вымученной любовью подумал Лио, - ну пожалуйста”.  
Он не стал озвучивать эту мысль целиком и произнес вслух лишь последнее слово.  
\- Пожалуйста что? - переспросил Гало.  
\- Давай, - сказал Лио, - как тогда.  
О том, как они целовались тогда, Лио знал только по рассказам, но Гало повторил на бис столько раз, что Лио уже успел выучить мизансцену наизусть.  
В машинном отделении Ноева ковчега, на полу, в его руках.  
Когда Лио умирал.  
\- Ты ведь больше не умираешь, - обеспокоился Гало, - не умираешь же?  
\- Вот-вот начну, - пообещал Лио.  
И глупые расспросы кончились, язык растиснул зубы Лио и вернулся на положенное место, и вспышки в животе слились в сплошную линию бесконечной длины, и где-то впереди - далеко-далеко - он рассыпался прахом, а сейчас.  
Сейчас он был жив.  
***  
\- Я же говорил, - сказал Гало, светясь удовлетворением.  
\- Что именно? - переспросил Лио.  
Он сидел, подобрав под себя ноги, поглаживал вверенный его объятиям затылок Гало и смотрел на озеро, где в толще воды колонии маленьких языков пламени выписывали фантасмагорические кренделя.  
\- Что классно получится. Ты на меня так смотрел…  
\- Как? - механически поинтересовался Лио.  
\- Как будто ты видишь во мне то же, что я в тебе, - непонятно ответил Гало.  
Лио не успел удивиться.  
\- Ух ты. Красиво как. Теперь понимаю, чем тебе приглянулся этот берег.  
Затылок повернулся: Гало тоже смотрел на озеро. В пустой до звона голове Лио медленно и неохотно зарождались мысли.  
\- Ты тоже их видишь?  
Гало кивнул, прошуршав челкой по колену.  
\- Я про них передачу смотрел. Это рачки… флюо… флуок…  
\- Флуоресцентные?  
\- Точно.  
\- Они выглядят как пламя, - сказал Лио, не стараясь держать тон ровным.  
Гало напрягся в его руках; стал горячее и весомее. Он выпростал ладонь и надавил Лио на затылок. Лио склонился к его губам, запечатлевая поцелуй, в котором отчетливо ощущались на вкус непроизнесенные слова.  
\- Как бы это сказать-то, - задумался Гало.  
Он уже не давил, но рука вилась возле лица Лио, накручивая на палец прядь. От нее пахло детским кремом.  
\- Как в той легенде про пещеру.  
\- Что там в легенде? - спросил Лио, не рассчитывая на серьезный ответ - но Гало был полон сюрпризов.  
\- Там люди сидят в пещере и смотрят в стену. Позади проносят перед огнем всякие вещи, но люди видят перед собой только тени вещей, и думают, что это и есть жизнь.  
\- Ага.  
\- А настоящая жизнь - это те вещи, которых они не видят.  
\- Потрясающе, - сказал Лио.  
Кажется, это было что-то из древних греков.  
\- Я думаю... знаешь, что в этом самое главное?  
\- Что? - эхом откликнулся Лио.  
Особо отчаянная стайка флуоресцентных рачков поднялась к поверхности и заложила лихой вираж, в котором Лио чудились очертания дракона.  
\- Что жизнь - это не предметы, которые носят перед огнем, - глубокомысленно произнес Гало.  
Он оставлял в своем рассказе паузы, куда Лио мог бы вставить реплику, если бы захотел. Точно так же, как и во всем остальном. Он давал Лио возможность выбрать между “да” и “нет”; сказать что-то или промолчать, быть рядом или отстраниться.  
\- Жизнь - это сам огонь, - сказал Лио.  
Грудную клетку распирало домкратом; он сидел, выпрямив спину, и боялся лишний раз пошевелиться, чтобы не разреветься от непонятного, тяжелого, переполняющего его чувства.  
\- Точняк, - обрадовался Гало, - так здорово, что ты меня понимаешь. На одной волне. Хочешь, наберем тебе этих рачков в банку?  
Наберем в банку. Поставим на подоконник. Сдвинем кровати. Я запишусь в ваш отряд гражданской обороны. У меня будет форма, но не будет пламени. У меня не будет пламени, но будет жизнь - странная, непонятная, какая-то с чужого плеча, зато будет своя банка с рачками на подоконнике и кровать. Наша. Общая. Да, пожалуй, это мне подойдет.  
\- Не хочу, - сказал Лио, - мне их жалко. Мы не убиваем рачков просто так.  
Гало коротко рассмеялся, продлевая момент понимания.  
\- Тогда поехали ко мне. Я мяско приготовил, как ты любишь.  
\- Да, - сказал Лио, - люблю. Поехали.


End file.
